


sunday morning and i'm falling

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Draco wakes up next to Millicent.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy
Series: 15 minute fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	sunday morning and i'm falling

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #36 on pillowfort.

It was purely sexual, which, if anyone asked him, was worse. If he had been deeply in love with her, perhaps the idea of waking up next to her wouldn't have seemed so terrifying but, since it was just sexual. Since there was no emotion whatsoever involved, well...

And he really hadn't meant to fall asleep next to her like that. Couldn't comprehend why she hadn't just woken him and kicked him out, really. But there he was, looking at Millie, asleep, in the dim morning light. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Perhaps it was that swooping feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he confidently interpreted as dread, keeping him stuck in place. Or perhaps it was her soft, steady breathing. How calm she looked. How still the world felt in that very moment. Or that dimple on her left shoulder.

Nevertheless, he couldn't move. He was stuck, irrevocably, in this bed. Possibly forever.

He couldn't look away.

Slowly, like a little child crawling into their parents' bed, he slid back down, curling himself around her, whole body relaxing as he felt her bare skin on his.

It was only sexual, he repeated silently to himself as he kissed her shoulder dimple lightly, letting himself drift off again.


End file.
